UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 24
This is Issue 24 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This is KuT-centric. Issue 24 The fallowing morning it was cold just like the mood of our group. We weren't one and never were. Everyone is leaving the group. I can't believe so many of us are gone and there is only seven of us left. Almost no supplies and the weather is starting to get cold and not everyone has a jacket yet making people more angry and paranoid. Our leader is a psychotic and mess. ---- Me, Raxel, Fitz, Mage, and Squirrels all huddle around a small camp fire. Nobody talks it's dead silence and everyone takes quick glances at each other. Until Raxel speaks up. "I can't." she says staring into space and everyone looks at her as she continues. "I can't do this anymore. The dying, people getting Injured, I can't deal with it." "Your not suicidal are you?" asks Squirrels. "No but I don't want to be the person that has to witness all of this I just wanna, just wanna get away." she says with a frown as she looks at the rest of us with hope in her eyes. "It'll be ok." says Fitz. The conversation continues and I finally made my judgements about everyone in the group. Fitz is loyal and someone you can count on but I never would trust him nor anyone in a zombie apocalypse. Also I know he would never leave the group even if that meant losing one of his limbs unless he knew one hundred percent he would die if he didn't leave. Mage I'm still unsure of and I view as a wild card but I'm gonna sound terrible but I trusted him more than probably anyone that died in the group except maybe Kaffe and if Gerard died which I'm unsure of. Raxel is a broken lady who knows medical knowledge and doesn't like to be involved with conflict. Squirrels who is probably the most naive and because of that naiveness he seems almost like a good person to team up with if you want to die. Dutchman and Infected I know will never be trusted in my eyes because I think this world changed them beyond repair. ---- Infected and Mage come back from the run they went on to scavenge last minute things in the area before we leave. They got rid of that massive truck and came back with two cars. An RV and a red 2012 Chevey Malibu. Infected drives in the red car parking it close to camp while Dutchman drives the RV behund him parking it near the Chevey. They both exit the vehicles with minimal supplies approaching the camp fire. Everyone at the camp fire feels uncomfortable with Infected besides Dutchman. "We traded vehcles to get the most gas out of these things we can." says Infected. "Cro cleaned us out pretty good." he then puts out the fire. Nobody responds to him everyone staying quiet. "He skrewed us over stealing all of our food besides a couple Granola bars and some other crap." He pause but then continues."We finally got enough jackets for everyone." and pauses again. "Ok let's cut the bullshit we got barely nothing from the scavenging we did this morning and we don't have enough water to last us a week." Everyone looks at Infected with eyes dead set on him. "I suppose we'll find some bottles of water when we are on the road. Anyways I though to create a more stable group we should have jobs and I already picked out who is being what so no complaing because I don't give a crap." he pauses again. " Dutchman you're a guard meaning you'll be responsible to keep watch where ever we go. Raxel you're the medic. Squirrels, KuT, and Fitz you're the scavengers." Infected then takes a look around "So that leaves me and Mage. I'll be the leader and I'll take part in the inventory and distrabution of materials and Mage I guess you'll be a guard too." Everyone sits in silence as Infected stops talking. "Ok now lets get on the road." Evereyone from the group puts the remaining materials in the RV and the backseat of the Chevey. Mage, Raxel, Squirrels, and I go in the RV while Dutchman, Fitz, and Infected fo in the Chevey. As Infected drives out of the camp Raxel fallows right behind him down an old paved road. ---- It's been two hours since we have been driving and we haven't stopped once. So finally Infected pulls over on a highway and Raxel pulls up next to him and they both roll down their windows everyone listening to what Infected is saying. "We are getting off at the next exit." Both vehicles continue and when they get to the exit they pull off the highway into a suburbany rural residental area. We continue down the road until we get to a two story house with a huge fense about eight feet tall made out of bicks and bars along the front gate. No other houses are close enough to be worried about. Infected stops everyone infront of the gates knowing this place is a beauty. "Okay we'll use the RV and a couple of people will check out the inside and if it's all clear open the gates. Infected took all the weapons left that Cro didn't take. There lies one knife, two pistols, a hunting rifle and one shotgun. (I guess he took M16 that Bait and Warfare's group had.) "Okay who wants to stay out here raise your hand." says Infected. I'm the first to raise my hand, fallowed by Raxel, Mage, Fitz, and then Squirrels. "Ok since only me and Dutchman aren't pussies we'll go in and we're gonna need someone else to come with us." he pauses. "Squirrels. Now everyone thats going choose one weapon and choose wisely." Infected is the first to pick and he chooses the hunting rifle, then Dutchman chooses the shotgun, and Squirrels chooses the knife. "Now we'll get started and you guys sit tight out here ok?" asks Infected. Everyone nods as Infected, Dutchman, and Squirrels hop the fence into the infenced yard. Raxel grabs a pistol quickly without hesitation and Mage grabs the other quickly after her. I look over at Raxel who is wondering around the outside of the fence. I then see Mage sitting ontop of the RV leaving me and Fitz weaponless and having nothing to do. I enter the RV by myself thinking it is probably the warmest place to be but then Fitz fallows me. I sit on the couch as he sits on one of the chairs. "Do you see it?" I ask looking at Fitz. "See what?" asks Fitz looking curious. "The group is divided." I say looking out the window at Raxel who is going around the fence and is now out of sight. "Oh...Well now that you mention it." he says as he lowers his voice. "I do see it." "What do you think is gonna happen?" I ask. "I don't know." he pauses. "I have a secret." he says in a serious tone. "You're gay." I say. I then look at FItz's face and let out a laugh and then I hear Mage laugh and we know he can hear. "Yep." replies Fitz in a sarcastic voice. He then whispers to me so Mage can't hear "While we were driving we ate Infected's secret stash of food." My jaw drops "He has a secret stash?" I ask in shock. "Yep Cro did steal a lot of stuff but Infected has a lot of hidden food and he told us not to tell anyone." whispers Fitz. "Where is it?" I whisper. "It's in the trunk of the Chevey." "Where are the keys." "Dutchman has them and trust me Dutchman isn't about to break the deal and handover the keys or even tell anyone. You can't tell anyone promise." asks FItz "Promise." I say (Nobody in their issue make me the one to tell you if you find out because I promised to THE FITZATION.) "Okay I gotta take a crap." Fitz says loudly so Mage can obnoxiously hear him. Fitz then walks to the bathrom shutting the door behind him. I then walk outside and climb the RV to see Mage. "Hey, Where did Raxel go." I ask looking around to see if Raxel was around but she was nowhere in sight. "I have no idea. Do you think she is ok." he responds. "I hope so." I respond. "Do you think one day the zombie apocalypse will end." asks Mage "I think one day the zombie acpoalypse will end." I say looking where we came in from. "What do you think of the group?" I ask "Since you heard me of course." Mage gives a grin. "I think you were close to what I was thinking but I feel like from this point we can only get stronger because how many people can we actually lose?" he asks. I just give a a shrug but then a woman and man come out of the woods. They are an old couple the man is in a wheel chair and the woman pushing him looks like she is limping. The man has a small bag of only ammunition and the woman has a pistol holstered on her belt. Both don't seem dangerous but then (of course) zombies come. The lady moves faster pushing the old man and unholsters her gun unsure if she will shoot us or the walkers. "What are you gonna do Mage are you gonna kill them, let the walkers get them, or are you gonna save them?" I ask because you don't mess or confuse the person with the weapon. I then look over and he is just caught in a state of shock. I then ask "Are you gonna kick a dog while it's down or are you gonna raise it to good health?" I know I'm so profound..... Category:Uncategorized